


JBH&HCE

by HU_shipper



Series: J-Deuce poems (the world's biggest cringe festival) [5]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: I wanted this to be cute, M/M, Too bad I'm sick in the head, Wow I'm back even tho no one missed me, Wow so surprising, another poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/HU_shipper
Summary: Ok so first of all I am stupid but I realized it and updated the warnings on Mr Grabby-Hands (i know nobody cares but here it is)Second, I wanted to write something fluffy for a change, but noooooo, so here you go, this poem is about rape again yayThat yay shouldn't be thereIt's stayingSooo I won't say "enjoy" but uh, read it? Give it kudos or a comment if you're already here? ThxMuch love from me,The HU_shipperxoxo





	JBH&HCE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwokenMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/gifts).



> Ok so first of all I am stupid but I realized it and updated the warnings on Mr Grabby-Hands (i know nobody cares but here it is)  
> Second, I wanted to write something fluffy for a change, but noooooo, so here you go, this poem is about rape again yay  
> That yay shouldn't be there  
> It's staying  
> Sooo I won't say "enjoy" but uh, read it? Give it kudos or a comment if you're already here? Thx  
> Much love from me,  
> The HU_shipper  
> xoxo

The first time I met you, back in december,  
My heart was burning, burning like ember.  
I looked at you once and damned myself twice,  
Jet black hair and hot-chocolate eyes

When your gaze met mine, you cast a spell,  
My body was drawn to you, that's all I can tell.  
I took a deep breath and rolled the dice,  
Jet black hair and hot-chocolate eyes.

I sat down in front of you, too close and too far,  
Your smile was as bright as the morning star.  
You ran your greedy hands slowly up my thighs,  
Jet black hair and hot-chocolate eyes.

I know exactly what you're doing to me,  
Was all I could think as I struggled to flee.  
I tried to get up but you were of bigger size,  
Jet black hair and hot-chocolate eyes.

You grabbed me roughly and tugged me to the back,  
Shoved me on the bed and grabbed my neck,  
I started to choke and felt panic start to rise,  
Jet black hair and hot-chocolate eyes.

I gasped for air and you let me go,  
But the worst is yet to come (please just go slow)  
Do you know the feeling when a part of you dies?  
Jet black hair and hot-chocolate eyes.

You left me there and I wanted to die,  
I couldn't even move, only cry.  
These two things are my weaknesses, both full of lies...  
Jet black hair and hot-chocolate eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> (@AwokenMonster, I don't know why I gifted it to you, it seemed like a good idea. Idk)


End file.
